Looks Like You Want To Touch
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: Ruby has always had short hair for as long as Weiss has known her. Short and unkempt hair. Never stays combed long enough before her next dash messes up her hair again. Weiss has never really paid attention to her partner's short hair— Until the day it got shorter.


**Looks Like You Want To Touch**

* * *

Ruby was late.

Usually, she'd be the first to report in the mission briefing room but she's been unaccounted for almost half an hour now. They tried ringing her scroll but she wasn't answering there either.

So it's up to Weiss, as her partner, to fetch for their leader.

She doesn't have to search far because she finds her right where they left her; in their shared dorm room, still struggling to tame her hair. She's so focused on her battle against poorly styled flyaways, that she doesn't even notice Weiss when she walks in.

Weiss walks in with a reprimand on her lips but it falls silent as her jaw falls to the floor.

Ruby has always had short hair for as long as Weiss has known her. Short and unkempt hair. Never stays combed long enough before her next dash messes up her hair again. Weiss has never really paid attention to her partner's short hair—

Until the day it got shorter.

That's when Weiss started to have opinions on short hair, specifically Ruby's infuriatingly _shorter_ hair.

It's unruly like before but in a more deliberate manner. Her hair now flies with certain direction, in spikes like how a rose fashions itself with thorns. Edgy. Red tips frame her face, still just as soft to the touch like petals. Alluring. Just like a rose, she's grown ever so into a dangerous kind of beautiful. Ruby.

And the choker...

Dear gods, the _choker._

Weiss wants nothing more than rest when she lays in bed at night but that damned choker has her own throat constrict and dry.

And from where she stands, she not only has the perfect view of Ruby's choker but also of her nape. That's also another thing she observes whenever the opportunity presents itself.

Ever since Ruby cut her hair shorter, Weiss falls back a step or two to admire her partner's nape and how the choker wraps around it in exquisite fashion. Too many times she finds herself leaning forward as if being pulled by some unnamed temptation.

Too many times she doesn't pull through with it because her partner would always turn her head at the last moment, and her smile alone would be just enough to satiate whatever spell she was put in.

Such is what happens next.

Ruby then finally notices Weiss through the mirror. Weiss doesn't miss out the fact that Ruby instantly smiles the moment she sees her.

"Oh hey, Weiss!"

"Hello, Ruby."

They don't say anything past that, they don't have to, at least not for a while. Ruby continues her efforts with a particular stubborn set of locks until she notices Weiss just staring.

"Yeah… It's not cooperating today." She rubs the back of her head abashedly which does not help with her hair conundrum.

Weiss steps closer until she is standing just behind Ruby. It's regrettable that her new position doesn't allow her the same view of that beguiling nape but it's a sacrifice she's willing to take for the greater good.

And what greater good is that?

She clears her throat and quietly offers, "I'll help."

Good service, of course.

She is merely offering out of the goodness of her heart to help her partner in need. She just wants to speed things along so that they can both return to the briefing room as soon as possible.

This has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she gets to run her fingers along her partner's soft hair, the fragrance of roses wafting with every comb.

"What?" Ruby asks, tilting her head as if to better hear her partner, unintentionally showing more of her choker which Weiss notices with discreet intent.

Weiss clears her throat again, this time her voice comes out louder, "I said I'll help!" And it may have pitched high at the end.

"Oh." If Ruby thinks anything of that uncharacteristic hitch, she doesn't mention it. Instead, she just vibrates in her seat like an excited puppy. "Okay, thanks!"

An excited puppy with messy hair whose cuteness is too powerful for the world and so it is up to her partner to tame. Again, she's just doing them all a service.

"You're the best, Weiss!"

"Aren't I always?"

The giggles that Ruby slips out is enough confirmation for Weiss.

With her partner's permission, Weiss sets out to get started. But before she could begin, she has to be properly equipped for the job.

Or rather, _unequipped _in this case.

She takes off her gloves. She pulls them off one by one and sets them on the drawer in front. Out of the corner of her eyes, she notices Ruby's expression fall for some reason she has yet to ascertain. She would have pried, however her partner makes no further comment so she overlooks that to focus on the task on hand.

She dips a finger in styling wax, scooping only a dollop, and smears it on the palm of her other hand. She then rubs her hands together, spreading as well as warming up the wax, ignoring the spreading warmth in her own cheeks at what she's about to do.

With finesse and just a dollop of adoration, she brushes her fingers along soft red tipped hair, soft like the petals of her namesake.

Every stroke of her hand is anything but hesitant despite never having styled hair this way before. Her confidence is however backed up by skill. The kind of skill one learns after she's seen her partner do so many times before.

Although she would never admit to being this observant of her morning rituals.

She takes the comb from Ruby's hand, fingers brushing momentarily, skin pleasantly burning at the contact. Despite the heated wax, it feels cold in comparison to the sparks ignited by their touch.

Not one to risk any scorch marks, she pulls away, comb now in her hand. She sets forth to succeed where her partner has failed. Now if only she could get the redhead to hold still.

"How can someone sitting be moving so much?"

"I can't help it! I'm just really happy!"

"Can't you be happy while sitting still?" Weiss tugs on a tuft that only seems to pull out more of Ruby's giggles.

"Nope!" Ruby beams at her through their reflections. "Plus your hands feel reeaaally nice. They're like magic." She lets out a content sigh, leaning into the touch.

Weiss' breath hitches. From the mirror, she could see how the comment has colored her cheeks. She could also see the cheeky smile that her partner dons.

"Well don't get used to it." She clears her suddenly dry throat. She takes pride that her hands only tremble just a bit when she resumes movement. "Remember, I'm only doing this because you took too long."

"Aww, maybe I should be late more often— _ow!"_

"Don't you dare get any funny ideas." Weiss warns with another not so gentle tug.

"But Weiiiss! How else am I ever going to feel your magic fingers!"

"Please never use that sentence. _Ever."_

After adding the finishing touches, Weiss finally releases her with a satisfied nod. Perfect. Who knew all that effort she spent committing to memory every flyaway and all that time she spent picturing them from every angle even after her partner's dashed away, would actually be put to application?

She's always admired the beauty of Ruby's hair.

Now she knows just how beautiful it feels too.

She disappears into the bathroom to wash her hands and to cool off at the same time. Whether she succeeds on the latter is still up for debate.

When she returns, Ruby's already standing. Weiss reaches across her to retrieve the gloves she left on the drawer. She pulls her gloves back on, and she sees Ruby staring yet again through the mirror's reflection. It's unnerving just how intense her gaze is but it's also kind of exciting.

She feels her partner's eyes travel across her skin, trailing goosebumps that she tries to cover up with her gloves. But even then, Ruby's gaze still lingers. Despite the reverence in her eyes, Weiss doesn't miss the disappointment on the small frown of Ruby's lips.

She may have overlooked this before but this time, she calls her out.

"What is with you and your odd fascination for my gloves?"

Red blooms across Ruby's face at getting caught. "I-I dunno, I just think they're pretty neat."

"I suppose they are pleasing to the eyes," Weiss acquiesces. She is particularly fond of the rubies.

Ruby then comments innocently, "I really like it… when you take them off."

For a supposedly innocent comment, it does not make it any less embarrassing to admit. Much to Weiss' delight, Ruby's face blossoms into a darker shade.

Of course, Weiss ignores how her own face now matches the gems she wears.

"Really?" She asks, to which Ruby nods.

She taps her chin in thought, aware of how her partner's eyes follow the miniscule action with rapt attention.

"...Do you want me to indulge you?" She offers in a voice so shy and so small that she's not sure if she even wants to be heard.

But Ruby easily picks it up and shouts with joy, "Will you? Because yes please!" She nods several times and her hair bounces with every dip like how an excitable pup has just been offered a treat.

"I-I suppose since you have been reasonable throughout this… and it's not entirely unreasonable for a request." Weiss knows better than to turn down an excited puppy Ruby. She's not strong enough. "Just this one time then."

Weiss then proceeds to remove gloves. She's only just tugged an inch off when Ruby stops her.

"Nooooo, not like that!" She whines with a pout.

"What?" Weiss raises an unamused eyebrow at her. "Then how else do you propose that I do it?"

She doesn't understand why but the question disarms her partner enough into a flustered mess.

"You know how… Like…" Ruby stammers and blushes harder. "Yeah… You know…"

"No, I do _not_ know." Weiss answers flatly, prompting her to elaborate.

Ruby then proceeds to make vague gestures with hands and… teeth? Yes, _teeth._ She snaps her jaws every now, displaying her pearly whites with every bite, and then she waves her hands in front of her face.

It's incomprehensible.

Weiss just shakes her head. "In _words,_ Ruby." She demands.

"I don't know words, Weiss!" Ruby throws her hands up in frustration— finally a gesture that Weiss actually understands.

For both of their sanity's sake, Ruby gives up on the charades altogether.

"Okay, you know what? Let me just show you how it's done!"

Ruby then takes one of Weiss' hands with both of her hands, and then proceeds to take off the glove…

With her teeth—

Never breaking eye contact with her all throughout with an intensity that the rest of her body feels.

It happens slowly or maybe that's just her mind's doing. Slowing down the show before her, drawing it out longer for as long as she could. A part of her thinks that maybe Ruby is going slow on purpose. Another part of her just stops thinking altogether.

She's too entranced to do anything but stare.

Weiss doesn't even know where to look at; the silver eyes gleaming with undeniable attraction that pulls her to lean in or the enticing pull of teeth on her glove that has her subconsciously bite her own lips.

Before she could even decide, the show ends all too soon.

"Like that," Ruby says in a soft, maybe shaky, voice.

Still shaking, Weiss raises her other hand. And still not breaking eye contact, her words come out breathless,

"I still have another glove."

Ruby replies with an equally breathless,

"Okay."

She repeats. She takes Weiss' still gloved hand in both of her hands. This time however, Weiss places her now bare hand on top of Ruby's, skin brushing against skin. A fingertip runs back and forth along one of Ruby's fingers in encouraging gentle strokes. They don't dare break away from each other's gaze. Teeth sink into the glove and begin to pull—

Only to be interrupted by the bees.

As if sensing when the white roses are in full bloom, they buzz in.

"You know, if you two wanted to canoodle instead of doing missions, you could have just said so." Yang whistles without subtlety.

"We weren't noodling! We don't even have _canned noodles!"_ Ruby objects, separating herself from Weiss, much to their discreet disappointment.

"That's not what she means by canoodling, Ruby." Weiss sighs with a palm on her face. Without the glove on, she feels just how warm her cheeks are.

"Well what else could it mean?" She tilts her head innocently.

"I'm not answering that." Weiss avoids and then turns to glare at the nosy blonde. "Because we _weren't_ doing that."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, Weiss Cube~" Yang teases in a sing-song voice.

Weiss knows better than to bite that bait. Instead she just crosses her arms. "What are you two doing here anyways?"

"You two were taking too long," Blake informs them. "We thought we'd check on what was keeping you back here."

"Well Blake here thought that. I, on the other hand, went here to confirm what's to be expected." Yang then wags her eyebrows suggestively. "What's _keeping_ you so long is that you girls just _can't_ _keep_ your hands off each other."

"That's not what happened at all!"

"But I like holding Weiss' hands!"

The two answer at the same time. One reply is more embarrassing than the other even though it's the other person who's more embarrassed at the admission.

"You hear that, Weiss Queen? You might as well put a ring on hers." Yang shoots her finger guns and a wink.

"I'll put Dust bullets in your mouth if you don't shut up right now," Weiss threatens through gritted teeth.

It's not as effective when Weiss' face rivals Ruby's cloak in color.

"You look a bit different today," Blake points out with a discerning eye. "Did you do anything to your hair?"

"Actually yeah!" Ruby happily nods, hair bouncing in sheer delight. "Weiss did it!"

"Oh, she did?" Blake glances to the side where she notices Weiss stiffen at being mentioned. She returns her gaze to Ruby, a smile on her lips. "It looks nice. Weiss did a good job."

"Thanks! I really like it!" Ruby practically beams with pride. "I was having trouble with it this morning and it was taking forever but then Weiss came in and saved the bad hair day!"

"Ohoho!" Yang leans on Blake's shoulder as an excuse to better admire Ruby's hair. "Didn't expect you'd be this good with short hair and wax, Weissicle. Bet all that time spent staring finally paid off, huh?"

For all those ice puns' worth, Weiss ironically flares up in an instant. "I will not stand by these baseless accusations!"

If anyone asks, she's flushed with anger and definitely not from embarrassment.

"How does Yang know when Weiss is staring at me?" Ruby starts asking the important questions. "Does that mean Yang likes to stare at Weiss staring at me?"

...That takes them to an odd turn in the conversation.

"Hold up!" Yang protests, suddenly defensive. "Listen, this and that are two different things. Don't make this sound weirder than it actually is."

"She's got a point though. You do spend an unhealthy amount of time observing them," Blake throws in which only throws her partner under the bus.

"Hey, you were supposed to back me up here!" Yang whines with mock hurt from the betrayal.

"That's creepy, Yang." Ruby shakes her head and looks at her sister with obvious disappointment.

"Truly, she needs a new hobby," Weiss seconds with a smug grin. Oh, how the tables have turned.

Before they could dunk any more on their teammate, her partner throws in a lifeline.

"Alright, I think we're getting sidetracked. We still have to get to the briefing room," Blake reminds them. "So finish up whatever… you guys are doing, and we'll meet you up over there."

"Wait, so we're just gonna leave them alone?" Yang doesn't sound too excited about that. "Aww, and here I was hoping to see where they were going with this."

Blake just rolls her eyes at her partner's antics. She turns to the other duo. "We'll go on ahead. If you don't show up, we're gonna start the briefing without you."

"That's fair. Just give us a minute to clean up." Weiss gives them their word.

"Yeah, we'll catch up soon after." Ruby seconds with a nod.

With that promise from the white roses, the bees take their leave.

"Please don't take too long this time," Blake advises.

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Yang hollers.

Blake pulls Yang away before she says anything more inappropriate. Distantly, they can still hear the soft buzz of their conversation.

"I just don't get why they aren't together-together yet."

"That's not for us to decide. Let them figure it out themselves."

"I know that but c'mon! They can't be that dense with each other, right?"

"Again, not our call. They'll cross that bridge when they get there eventually."

The bees may be out of sight but they aren't out of hearing just yet. So the white roses stay quiet unless they want to get caught by Blake's sharp ears.

No words are needed anyways, not when their looks say everything for them.

Despite them taking the sudden intrusion in stride, Weiss could tell that Ruby still looks a little put out that they got interrupted again. She's not the only one disappointed if Weiss is being honest. Her eyes return to that damn choker that just wouldn't leave her mind.

It's just them together now; Weiss could afford to be a little daring.

Weiss turns and reaches out with her bare hand to touch the choker that has been driving her mad ever since. Ruby's eyes widen in surprise but she doesn't make a move to stop her. Instead she commits her own share of boldness by meeting Weiss' icy blue eyes with heated silver.

Now that Weiss has Ruby's attention, she demands for her adoration too.

Her finger traces the choker, nail scraping just the edges where cloth meets skin, and she feels her partner shiver at the contact. She feels a satisfied smirk tug on her lips at having elicited such favorable response.

Emboldened by Ruby's reaction, Weiss slips her finger under the strip of cloth.

Ruby freezes as soon as Weiss's finger brushes against her warm neck, and Weiss could feel the girl's pulse quicken. She also feels her partner swallow which only reminds Weiss how her own throat is still parched.

Water is the last thing she has in mind to quench her thirst.

She hooks her finger around the choker and gives it a gentle tug, pulling Ruby close, close enough so they could only see each other's eyes, closer than they dare to with anyone else, so close that their breaths mingle, just a little bit closer—

Weiss pulls Ruby by the choker until the distance between them closes.

And then she kisses her; she kisses her _hard._

Like any dutiful partner, Ruby reciprocates. She cups Weiss' face, her smooth leather glove warm on skin, her fingers' rough pads warmer on her cheek. Her thumb runs along the lower end of her scar in just the way they both know she enjoys it.

Weiss lets out a low appreciative hum and she tastes Ruby's smile on her lips.

She feels one of Ruby's finger play with her left earring, reminding her of its gem ruby, practically the only thing keeping Weiss from remembering Ruby's name when she has more _pressing _matters in the midst of pressed lips and shared breaths.

Not one to be outdone, Weiss runs her gloved hand up along Ruby's arm, trailing goosebumps in her wake, and trails higher until it reaches her partner's nape. She grabs a fistful of hair and tugs. When Ruby gasps, Weiss deepens the kiss. She could feel the beginning of a moan from Ruby's throat but whatever sound escapes her mouth, Weiss dutifully swallows.

Even though they could afford to be daring, they could not afford to get caught.

They pull away— _feeling_ breathless.

They're not actually breathless because it would take more than just one kiss to strain a singer's and a runner's trained lungs. Still, nothing else quite compares to the rush they give each other that has their pulses racing.

They could work each other _actually_ breathless another time.

Ruby's eyes are sparkling as she gives her a dopey smile. Weiss rolls her eyes but she can't stop herself from smiling either. They bump each other's shoulders just light enough to let each other know that they're ready to go. And another bump, just because.

The bees may have long been gone but they still don't talk.

It's not because they don't want to, but because they don't _have_ to. Gestures and gazes are more than enough for them to communicate with each other.

A worried glance here, a supportive fistbump there, a comforting squeeze here, an affectionate stare there… They didn't need words when they already know each other enough to fill in the blanks. Whether in the midst of battle or even out of combat, they understand each other perfectly.

Another silent conversation. Ruby puts on Weiss' glove and gives her partner's hand an adoring kiss. To which Weiss replies with an appreciative squeeze of her fingers. She then pulls them both towards the door.

And as they leave, their fingers intertwine.

Their feelings unspoken but understood.

* * *

**A/N: Do you ever wonder where all my self censored gay content go? This is just the only one that I'm brave enough to post.**

_Shoutout to _**HopeOfMorning910**_ who helped brainstorm this with me. If not for her then this would have just been a steamy ONLY fic, but she reminded me to add in the wholesome bits too. Drop by and read her works, I especially recommend _**The Fate We Choose (Hope's White Rose Week 2019 Collection) **_which is peak slow burn whiterose! Go on and give it a try! And don't forget to leave a lovely review if you enjoy it (you will!) Tell her I sent you with love!_

_Another shoutout goes to _**yrolustre**_ who basically kickstarted this fic by planting the idea of Weiss' removing her gloves with her teeth and I was SO GAY for that. (Where is that specific scene you ask? Hmm, mayhaps another chapter.) Thank you. I wouldn't have started this fic if not for yro and I making our own goddamn bread to feed ourselves with. Go and check out her artworks! They're fine as fuck so send her some love too!_

PS - This is just my self-indulgent fic full of my repressed gay needs. If you want actual plot, head over to my series fic **Thank Me Later! And Later Again!** for some wholesome whiterose content!

**There's a bonus chapter that I'm thinking if I should post or not... for reasons. Anyways! If you enjoyed this self indulgent oneshot, tell me which part you enjoyed the most! Or tell me what else I should write. Or if you're that curious of the bonus content, drop a review and let me know :9**


End file.
